narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Suzume
is a fourteen year old girl that is reported to be the final member of the Kamizuru Clan on her father's side, and also a partial member of the Uzumaki Clan on her mother's side. Her father left behind a scroll documenting the techniques of the clan that she currently works diligently on, and she is also the holder of the Bee contract while being the only summoner of the Original Giant Bee. |romaji=雀 |species=Human |alignment= Lawful Good |gender=Female |blood type= |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=10 |age-part2=14 |height-part1=128.01 |height-part2=160.02 |weight-part1=30.4 |weight-part2=50.35 |rank-part1=Academy Student |rank-part2=Unranked |casual theme= |battle theme= |parents= Shinkō |nature type=Earth Release~Mud Style |classification= N/A |occupations= ent |ninja registration=010337 |affiliations= None |clan= , |shippuden=No |jutsu= Dynamic Entry, Leaf Whirlwind, Strong Fist, Leaf Rising Wind, Youth Full Power, Leaf Gale, Dynamic Action, Leaf Great Flash, Leaf Coiling Wind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind (In Progress), Leaf-Rock-Destroying Rise (In Progress) Body Replacement Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Portable Water Field, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Transformation Technique, Clone Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique (In Progress), Canopy Method Formation, Bee Bomb Technique (In Progress), Bee Honey Technique (In Progress), Beeswax Clone (In Progress), Rock Hive (In Progress), Thousand Bee Stings Technique (In Progress), Sealed Bomb Square Release, Barrier Encampment Method, Summoning Technique (Honey Bees; Giant Bee) Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness (In Progress), Earth Release: Mud Wolves, Earth Release: Mud Indulgence (In Progress), Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique, Mud Needle (In Progress), Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld (In Progress), Mudshot Technique, Earth Release: Mudslide (In Progress), Multiple Mudshot Technique (In Progress) |tools= Kunai, Explosive Tags, First Tsuchikage's Kinjutsu Scroll, Kamizuru Clan Hiden Techniques (Scroll), Wire }} Persona can be described as many things. She is a bubbly fourteen year old that expresses passion for the Kunoichi lifestyle, even though it means war and death to most. She is a diligent little mind with an intelligence both in books and in life; living with an elderly grandmother, then shortly after that a clan leader, definitely gave her a different perspective on life. In fact, she believes that life is too short to wallow in self-pity or guilt over actions or occurrences that have already taken place. The young woman lives in the moment, but she still likes to think ahead before she does something. has displayed a rebellious tendency that makes her a problem in the face of superiors, as many times she will promptly ignore a person if they tell her something she doesn't want to hear, which also makes her quite childish; however, she is happy with who she is. This vibrant person she is actually tends to be contagious, as it is very hard to avoid smiling when her own lights up a room. Her laughter is quite contagious as well, because she does it often and seems to have a good sense of humor. She doesn't seem to have much of a temper and could be considered a fairly level-headed person despite her big dreams and almost aloof attitude towards getting hurt. is still a child at heart, so the barrier one puts up as a adolescent that defines the limits of the body is nonexistent in her. The fourteen year old is very much a tomboy, as she loves to climb trees and just be outdoors to enjoy the world. She is a tough little girl, though, as she refuses to cry when she gets injured; however, her tough facade will leave if something truly bad happens. The death of loved ones has made her more realistic and practical, but she still holds high optimism. She has promised herself that she won't ever kill anyone no matter what they have done to her or someone else, and that she will protect or help anyone that asks for her assistance. Despite it all, she's a happily teen with a bright outlook on even the grim scenarios. She also likes to travel, as noted by her time spent with her adopted father where they often traveled about to various places. She also has a very curious side, but she knows when to stop pressing for information and she will never force someone to tell her what she wants to know. But, the problem comes in where she will attempt to find out what she wants to know in other ways. She isn't particularly good at espionage, but she's well off in sneaking about, so it is always best to be upfront with her. She's nosy and even loud, but reserved in her opinions and willing to stand up for herself. Albeit this is so, she is not so willing to stand up for others; she feels the need to remain quiet when others are punished, but if pushed to a point where she can no longer keep silent, she will loudly and with abandon voice her opinion. Appearance In four years, has changed quite a bit. The girl, not currently belonging to a village, sports a plum colored fabric that rests in her coffee colored hair, which reaches to her mid-back. Straight-cut bangs hang over her forehead while lavender colored hues stare out from beneath them; her eyes, much like a child's, are large and bright as they curiously scan anything and everything. She is very girly in appearance, but one wouldn't guess she's a tomboy beneath the purple colors and skirt. The sleeves of her vest-shirt combination are black in color while the vest itself is more of an orchid color, and this shirt dips low in the front, so the girl dons black netted armor beneath, which can be seen reaching to her elbows. The shirt is loose, so the adolescent has a plum colored obi fixed around her midsection to keep it from fluttering about wildly. On her lower half, has a black skirt that goes to her mid-thighs where the armored mesh is met and comes to a stop at her shins. Her hands have finger-less black gloves while her feet have black, standard shinobi sandals strapped on, and on her left hip is a tan pouch that holds all of her tools and scrolls. Abilities is still just starting out as a Kunoichi, but she shows a lot of promise in several areas. She could become a great ninja one day if she sets her mind to it. the teen is more of a strategist due to her lacking in many skills, but she is a crafty one and must be carefully monitored, or she can one-up her opponent even if they tower over her. Swift and cunning, she's more of a threat out of one's sights than in, but getting too close might result in a few bruises. Earth Release The teen settles mainly on mud related techniques, though has shown the ability to perform techniques that have more solid of a structure. But, rocks are much harder for her to mold with her chakra than mud, so she tends to stick strictly to one over the other. has been known to use this elemental ninjutsu alone with no other affinity, but has not attempted to train in any others. She is skillful, it appears, with her usage of mud, though definitely does not have enough knowledge over her element to utilize it in any other way except strategically. Because of her inexperience in the field, she has to work very hard at any technique she sets her mind to learn, most especially if it involves solid earth over its more liquid-like cousin. Kamizuru Hiden As a descendant of the Kamizuru Ichizoku, 's father granted her access to the clan's techniques via a scroll he had been keeping hold of. After he passed away, his first born became the holder of the techniques, thus has gained access to them all. She was even left the scroll of the First Tsuchikage, Ishikawa, who had hidden a scroll of forbidden techniques usable by only bug wielders, such as the Kamizuru clan or Aburame clan. She currently does not have usage over any of the techniques except the ability to summon the pride and joy of her clan: Honey Bees. She was also left the location of these bees and has since sought out the 'Queen Bee' that is only able to be summoned by one member of the clan at a time. It is much more powerful than its smaller counterparts, so can take much more damage. In any case, seems to be working on this area of her life now that she is more comfortable with the fact that her family is long dead, including the woman that took her in after their death. Uzumkai Hiden She has not yet garnered any knowledge over this area. She knows a lot of the history involving this, but she does not have any handle on the techniques utilized by her clan members. is very patient and willing to wait for some time since her training regimen is already so full, but she is also eager to learn the secrets of her surviving clan. She strives to learn all of it, though knows that isn't necessarily possible given the fact that she is not a pure blooded Uzumaki female. Taijutsu Courtesy of her adopted father, has begun training in the hand-to-hand art of fighting. She has learned much of the Strong Fist style of fighting, but her endurance is extremely lacking, so she cannot yet achieve any of the Gates, nor has she successfully mastered any higher level Taijutsu, such as the Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise. She also doesn't yet have the physical strength to make a huge impact on her targets; being young, a bit frail, and not having been pushed nearly as hard as some in this field, she is severely lacking. But, this adolescent isn't to be underestimated. With a wicked right hook, and an even more aggressive kick, she can bring down her opponent, but not without effort. The girl is more swift than strong, but nothing in comparison to her adopted father, therefore she tends to wear weights when running or traveling so as to make her leg muscles in particular more powerful. one day hopes to be able to activate all Eight Gates despite the dangers that come with it, but she is fearful of such, thus is slows her progress. Quotes "Just because I'm little now doesn't mean I won't be bigger than you one day!" "Grandma says that all Uzumaki women are strong, but some try to carry too much alone." "Everyone has a demon; something that makes them act unlike themselves. I have one too!" Category:Female